The semiconductor-pumped fiber laser has generated considerable interest for High Energy Lasers (HELs) in a number of Directed Energy (DE) Ballistic Missile Defense System (BMDS) applications, including long range sensing, communications, and missile defense. The potential efficiency, compact size, low weight, reliability and ruggedness are attractive for these and other DE applications.